Lick'em Lollies
by somandalicious
Summary: She likes lollies. A lot. They like watching her enjoy those Lollies. A lot. But how much can they take?


**Lick'em Lollies**

Soft, pretty fingertips held the base gingerly, as her pink tongue flicked over her bottom lip edaciously. Her caramel eyes were wide with anticipation and glittered sensationally whilst studying the round, red tip. Letting her slick mouth form an "O" she brought it forward and her tongue slid out to meet the tip half way. She gave a short, slow slide before twirling her tongue around the girth and then popped it in her mouth quickly, as if she just could not stand another moment without the fullness in her mouth. Her long, dusky lashes fell heavily and she savored the bright red, cherry lolly delectably.

Amidst the normal noise of the Great Hall was a series of groans, moans, and growls. All of which were masculine, came from one side of the large room, and consisted of Gryffendors and Slytherins. Every male's eyes were glued to Hermione Granger as she so compliantly enjoyed a sweet treat after her heavy lunch. Most importantly, she held the apt attention of four volatile young men. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy.

However, her sole attention lay with the cherry confection. She held it tightly between her jaw and let the juice melt across her taste buds, relishing it completely before it slide down her throat. Then, using only her tongue she moved the orb and cradled it while her fingers began twisting it slowly. Carefully she began the slow descent of said lolly from the back of her throat until she caught it lightly with her teeth. Giving the tip a few good flicks, before wrapping her mouth around it as she furthered its removal. With a luscious, pop it came free.

"Oi, Merlin." Breathed Ron as Hermione rubbed her lips together, sure to not waste a drop of the delicious flavor.

Harry simply nodded, afraid to speak lest it might break his concentration.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco gripped his goblet with white knuckles, his lips pulled tight and his breathing deep, erratic .

Blaise had been chewing the same bite of pumpkin pasty for ten minutes. "Think she's doing that a'purpose?" He mumbled.

"Surely." Was all Draco's throat would allow him to verbalize.

Unfortunately, she was not. Hermione Granger had no idea of the power she was beholding. She was simply a girl of 17, devouring a lolly, because she had not one in quite some time. Using the tip of her ring-finger, she wiped away the slick, sticky sugar that laced her bottom lip, and then gave that a long succulent taste.

Draco jerked. Blaise gripped the table for support. Harry dropped his quill, and Ron choked slightly.

But before they had time to recover her pink tongue darted out and began long, languid strokes across the round globe. Sure, even caresses. And her lids fluttered with ecstasy and a smile curved her rosy mouth. Then as her jaw lowered once more to allow entrance, each boy unconsciously swayed forward with anticipation. With a quickness it disappeared past her puckered mouth. She flipped her ponytail off her shoulder and reached for a book. As it laid in front of her, she began to twirl a stray lock around her free-finger, while her right hand began to stroke the white stick softly.

"Bugger." Ron whispered.

"I wonder if she's practicing." Harry retrieved his quill and afforded Hermione a quick glance.

Draco's ashy eyes stared cold daggers at Blaise. "Practicing? That's absurd. Something like that isn't learned, it's inane."

"Just an idea." Blaise grumbled.

"Yeah, your ideas cause my IQ to drop." Draco said superciliously. But he did wonder if she was practicing. He did more than wonder, he imagined it. Imagined Hermione Granger on her knees, looking up at him, and begging for permission to treat him like a lolly. He felt the blood rushing to his trousers and was thankful for the loose robes.

Blaise nudged Draco roughly with his elbow. "She's at it again!"

Ron's mouth fell open with exasperation, his bicep slightly bruised from Harry's pinch. "Bloody, hell is she trying to off me?"

But alas, she was not. Hermione was merely more interested in getting to the creamy buttermilk icing that was encased in the cherry bulb then studying. She had tried so very hard to be gentle and slow, appreciating the candy to the fullest extent, but her ravenous taste buds craved more. MORE.

Her fingers gripped the plastic firmly, and she bit her lip as she examined the lolly with expert eyes. The hard sugar coating had been reduced progressively, but how many more licks…

She brushed the lolly tip along her bottom lip, teasing her tongue, before it jetted out for a languorous twirl around the perimeter, then she puckered up to suck the excess fluid away. She swallowed deeply. And moaned with pleasure. One.

Ron's eyes widened even more and he reached for his discarded robes.

Harry let a crooked grin slide his face, and tugged at the seam of his trousers. "Brilliant."

Blaise ran his hand through his hair and caught a deep breath.

Draco felt beads of sweat form at his brow. A light sheen against his translucent skin. And his mouth was turned into a crooked, egomaniacal smirk.

Hermione caught it between her teeth again. Delicately, cautiously, and then pressed the tip of her tongue to the end and began to swirl the entire thing with her fingers. Two

"I've got to use the loo." Ron groaned and reluctantly pushed away from the table. His robes held in front of him.

Harry nodded absently.

Blaise drank deeply from his goblet, and then used the backside of his hand to wipe his mouth clear.

Draco stuck a finger in his collar and jerked it. He could not breath. And something seethed deep inside of him. Something regretful.

The fragile confection was rough and sweet against her tongue but instead she pulled it away and slurped soundlessly at the sphere. Lowering her lashes again, twirling it, suckling it, licking it, lavishing her mouth around it devilishly. Quickly, without any hesitations. Three

Harry sat entranced, forcing himself not to follow Ron.

Blaise gulped. Stood, then rushed out of the Great Hall.

Draco wiped his brow, struggled to think of other, less intriguing things. Quidditch, Potions, Homework….

Suddenly Hermione held the lolly before her, bit the corner of her bottom lip greedily and then took one big bite into it with a resounding crunch.

Harry winced painfully.

Draco stood.

She giggled as the buttermilk icing smoothed over her tongue.

Harry finally found the ability to look away.

Draco was marching around the Slytherin table.

She took another bite and licked her lips for remnants.

Harry looked up and his eyes widened with shock.

Draco was standing behind Hermione. His entire body seething with disgust? Loathing? Lust? Jealousy?

Hermione gave the stick one last address before tossing it on to Ginny's empty plate.

Harry shot Draco a hateful scowl, "Uh Hermione?"

"Granger!" Draco growled.

She raised an innocent eyebrow, pouted at Harry and turned to Draco. "Can I _help_ you, Malfoy?" She said huskily.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be escorting you to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

She let her lashes fall, and her lips moved into a cheeky grin. "Oh? Is that all?"

He flashed a look at an astonished Harry. "No."

She gathered her book bag and stood then, "Well out with it, I've got class to attend." She gave him a pointed look.

Without another thought he grabbed her cheeks and yanked her to him fiercely. His mouth crashed with hers. He found her tremendously pliant and responsive. Tasting richly of cherries and cream. Hot, sticky, but oh-so-sweet. As her tongue stroked his with lavish fervor, he moaned into her mouth. An acute jab stuck his gut and he deepened the kiss. When her hand gripped his collar tightly for support as her body softened against his, he felt his skin race with fire. Merlin, she would be the death of him. He knew that much.

The entire Hall became quiet, every face turned in their direction. Astonishment prickled the air in waves.

Slowly Draco released her, dripping kisses on her lips, relishing the taste of her.

She stepped back, "Tomorrow then?" Her head cocked impishly.

He nodded drunkenly.

"Great!" She glanced at Harry. "See you." Then with a nod, Ginny and her left the Hall.

"I can't believe that worked." Ginny said. "You are the brightest witch in your year."

Hermione laughed maliciously, "It would have worked anyway. " She shrugged indifferently. " Boys are easy."

**A/N:** _First off, this idea hit me at 2 a.m. I'm tired. I'm bored. and I have an overgrown baboon telling me how wonderful the girl at the bar was because she simply enjoyed a Tootsie-pop. Sigh, Boys, they'll never get it. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it's not too repetitive. According to Edwards, (Overgrown Baboon) repetition is wonderful when it involves a girl eating a lolly. So I dedicate this too him. My very own Malfoy-muse. Read and review, my droogs. I love hearing your opinions. xoxo_


End file.
